


Adaia Was

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Family Member Death, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaia was alive.</p><p>And then she wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaia Was

In her eyes, Adaia was a hero.

She was indestructible; so strong, and smart, and beautiful was she that it was hard to see her mother as anything but a Goddess.

Kanya looked to her mother as the shining star to guide her in dark times. Adaia always had the answer for skinned knees and wet cheeks, for angers that burned so hot in Kanya’s chest, and for troubles that made it seem like the world was ending.

Adaia always looked young and happy, despite the wrinkles on her face or the grey coloring in her hair.

Adaia was powerful.

Adaia was beautiful.

Adaia was _alive._

And then she wasn’t.

When Kanya was ten, she would jump on her parents bed with Soris, Adaia’s laughter filling the small home.

At seventeen, Kanya screamed and cried, struggling to break free of Soris’ hold to get to the funeral pyre that held her mother.

Adaia’s laughter and presence made all the difference in her family, in her home.

Now, there was nothing.


End file.
